


Tears of New Springs

by Kimmy



Series: The Room [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Reunions, War, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec goes on a mission to retrieve Book of White. He finds... something else.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s dark and quiet.

 

Alec moves slowly, not trusting the stealth rune to do everything for him. He cuts the bars out with his seraph blade, praying to Raziel that nobody hears him.

 

After that, it’s easy. 

 

The window pops open with a click after he applies the unlocking rune and thankfully no alarms seem to come off.

 

Unless there are silent triggers.

 

Alec hopes that’s not the case and he’s just paranoid, but he will need to move fast anyway. There’s no need to linger in the enemy territory.

 

Grab the book and get out.

 

Alec carefully squeezes through the window and drops onto the floor. He draws his bow and stays crouched, listening for a moment, making sure he’s alone.

 

And finally, he approaches the door.

 

Again the unlocking rune takes care of that easily and Alec wonders if the book really is as valuable as his team assumed, considering that the security seems to be nonexistent.

 

At first, he is surrounded by silence, but as he opens the door and steps into the darkness of the room a weak sound reaches his ears.

 

Almost like… sobbing?

 

Careful not to attract unwanted attention, Alec closes his fist around his witchlight, dimming the excess of the glow, and brings it out.

 

In its soft illumination Alec can now see it was a false lead. There is no book in the room, in fact, there is barely anything at all in the four bare walls, devoid of anything, even windows.

 

The sounds, they  _ are  _ sobbing.

 

In the middle of the floor, tied up wrists and ankles, lies a man.

 

He looks Asian, has caramel skin and dark hair that has once been modelled into fashionable spikes, but now holds marks of captivity.

 

The clothes he wears are obviously expensive and very elegant. The jeans hug his ass in a delicious way… and Alec should  _ not  _ be focusing on that right now.

 

Above the low turtleneck of a sparkly, silk shirt, the man is wearing what looks like a gold choker, but it’s sharp glow seems to scream “alarming”. 

 

This is not a necklace or a fashion accessory.

 

It’s a collar.

 

Thousand of voices battle in Alec’s head, telling him this could be a trap, telling him to leave, not to get involved.

 

But the man is shaking, his body wrenching with weak, exhausted sobs and Alec just  _ can’t.  _

 

He crouches next to the man and gently puts his hand on his shoulder.

 

The man’s eyes fly open, a sob catching in his throat as he looks at Alec with unseeing terrified eyes.

 

The eyes that are golden and slitted, cat-like and absolutely stunning, even shining with tears.

 

And Alec scolds himself for thinking about  _ that  _ instead of focusing on helping the man.

 

The man… the warlock.

 

Alec wonders how did it come to be.

 

Since the beginning of the war, warlocks seemed just as set in their minds as Shadowhunters. They had a win or lose approach and looked down on anyone who even thought about peace. Third Front, the coalition of those Shadowhunters and Downworlders who wanted unity rather than genocide and who Alec led, had experienced it first hand. While there were hundreds of werewolves and vampires on their side, and even many Seelie, while numerous Shadowhunters continued to join - Alec himself with his siblings leaving their parents - generals of the Shadowhunters Front - behind...The situation with warlocks was a lot different.

 

In fact, the Third Front has a whole lot of two warlocks on their side - Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss.

 

For years, Alec thought that this was because warlocks really hated Shadowhunters too much.

 

Now, he wonders if those who would ever even contemplate changing sides ever stood a chance.

 

He kneels down, to look less imposing and gently shushes the broken warlock.

 

“I am going to untie you, okay? I am Alec, I’m the leader of Third Front. I can help you get out of here.”

 

He keeps his hands in sight of the man all the time and asks about everything he is doing.

 

He feels like dealing with a spooked animal.

 

He quickly undoes the ropes around his wrists and ankles and gently helps the man sit up. 

 

Sobs shake the warlock’s body again and his hands fly to his neck.

 

Quietly, with great effort, he manages to choke out.

 

“Take… it… off.”

 

And Alec could have cried in relief when the unlocking rune works its magic yet again, and the collar snaps in half, falling to the floor.

 

The warlock collapses then, falling into Alec’s arms, the Shadowhunter holding him as the tears of pain turn into tears of relief.

 

“We have to go.”

 

Alec whispers, standing up and helping the warlock of the floor.

 

Golden eyes meet blue ones.

 

“Yes. I’m Magnus, by the way.” His voice is rough from crying. “Magnus Bane. I must admit I am really thankful to make your acquaintance, Alexander.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was supposed to be the Ragnor and Catarina reunion chapter, but then this just happened and then also I decided to add a Malec epilogue too and... well. You get 4 chapters instead of 2, that's good, right?

They are walking through the forest, having left enemy’s territory behind. 

 

“It’s not much further. I’m sorry, I know you need to rest, but I would rather we get to the camp before we stop.”

 

Magnus, silent till now, nods, but then seems to change his mind.

 

“Actually, why don’t you just use a portal?”

 

“Neither Ragnor nor Catarina has ever been here and though we have Clary, who can create portals with runes, I didn’t want to take her here with me…”

 

Alec notices Magnus stopped a few steps behind him.

 

“You said she can make a portal?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“She’s a Shadowhunter and she can make a portal?”

 

“Yes, that’s… she’s special.”

 

Alec smiles and Magnus looks at him with a sad sort of understanding.

 

“Oh. So, you and she…”

 

Alec bursts out laughing.

 

“God, no! She’s more like another sister to me. My best friend. And even if she wasn’t my brother’s fiancee, I wouldn’t be interested.”

 

Magnus smiled at that, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, and why is that?”

 

Alec blushes, but meets Magnus’ eyes, not backing from the challenge.

 

“I am gay.”

 

Magnus’ smile turns strangely predatory.

 

“Why, that’s great to know, Alexander, as I happen to be a freewheeling bisexual.”

 

Alec laughs at that.

 

“You’re feeling better now?”

 

“Surprisingly, yes. My magic is getting back into form and running amok, but it seems to be giving me new energy in the process. I suppose once it settles down I will end up sleeping forever, but for now, I can be of use.”

 

Alec sobers at that.

 

“Well, maybe we could do with that portal then? Do you think you could manage that?”

 

“Honey, I could make a portal on verge of death or in my sleep. I invented it.”

 

Alec is rendered speechless at that as the warlock steps forwards and with a flick of his wrist opens the portal in front of them.

 

“Do you have any idea where we should go? Where are you headquarters?”

 

Alec turns back to his partner, remembering to speak.

 

“We… Ragnor and Catarina helped us establish HQ in a skyscraper in Brooklyn lately, after the last one was raided. They said it was once a building that belonged to their dear friend and it’s probably the best warded place in the whole city still…”

 

Something shines in Magnus’ eyes as he hears that.

 

“That friend… he wouldn’t happen to have been the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

 

Alec senses there is more to this story and it makes him suddenly very flustered.

 

“Yeah, I kinda… They suggested that as a leader, I should maybe move into his flat, as the rest of the building was not furbished… They dealt with it in a few days, my siblings stole the whole last floor, but I kinda… stuck with it. It’s lovely. I feel like an intruder sometimes, but Ragnor and Catarina insisted it shouldn’t be left empty and neither of them wanted it so…”

 

Magnus laughs.

 

“Why don’t we go there, then? Since it’s our home?” Alec’s head snaps up as his suspicions are confirmed. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He says and extends his hand. “Come with me?”

 

Alec is blushing now but he takes the offered hand and together, they step through the portal into what Alec already came to associate with home.

 

“You barely changed anything…”

 

Magnus’ voice is quiet and soft, and he seems amazed.

 

Indeed, Alec barely touched the space when he moved in. He put in another closet in the bedroom where he keeps his own possessions, leaving the state of art wardrobe that is apparently Magnus’ untouched, and putting a few of his own things in the kitchen, that has clearly never been used before…

 

But besides that, the flat is still what is it was when Magnus owned it and Alec can see the warlock is touched by that.

 

And then, Magnus almost collapses.

 

Alec helps him get to the sofa and drapes the blanket around him where Magnus is shivering, going to the kitchen to prepare tea.

 

When he comes back, Magnus is already half asleep but clearly doing an effort to stay awake.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Just drink the tea and then you can catch some sleep. I will only call Ragnor and Catarina when you wake up, okay?”

 

For a moment, Magnus looks like he wants to protest, but then he just sighs, putty in Alec’s hands, downing the tea quickly and laying down on the couch, tucked into the blanket, drifting off to Alec’s hand on his shoulder, gently sending him off to the land of dreams.

 

When he wakes up, it’s dark.

 

Alec is asleep on the floor, kneeling next to him and Magnus is feeling bad that Alec slept on the floor because of him, but cannot help but be touched by that.

 

The Shadowhunters stirs and their eyes meet and they smile at each other.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Alec laughs softly.

 

“It’s actually the middle of the night, but yeah. Hello. I will call Ragnor and Catarina, okay?”

 

Magnus hesitates. He wishes nothing more than to see them again, but he is anxious.

 

“But didn’t you say it’s late?”

 

Alec just smiles.

 

“If I tell them to come, they will come. And I know they will not regret it.”

 

Alec’s encouragement is quickly becoming essential for Magnus. He wonders if that’s because he is still recovering from captivity or maybe it’s just those blue  _ blue  _ eyes.

 

Magnus knows it’s the latter.

 

“Come on, Magnus, you need to be checked over after what you went through. And I think you may want to see them after being separated so long.”

 

He also has to admit Alec is right. He wants to see them.

 

He has to remind himself not to tear up.

 

“Yeah. Call them, please?”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Ragnor and Catarina and here they are. I admit it wasn't easy and for long I had no idea how to this until suddenly I did and completely differently than I would have ever assumed, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Remember, comments are the air I breathe. And the final chapter is near now...

If Catarina was to be honest, she and Ragnor were never really that close before the war. All they had in common was Magnus, actually, so they rarely met without him or got to talk alone.

 

But then the war took Magnus away from them.

 

And Catarina and Ragnor, both not very sociable people, suddenly found themselves alone.

 

Without Magnus, they both found themselves drifting closer, though. Partially, because they missed him, partially because they were only warlocks on the side of the Third Front.

 

And when new HQ was needed and the Front moved to Magnus’ building, they just somehow ended up taking one apartment together…

 

Catarina is laying in their bed, with her head on Ragnor’s chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. He is fast asleep, exhausted by the amount of magic he used yesterday and she cannot sleep, still pumped on adrenaline, shaken by all the immortal lives this war has taken, terrified Ragnor’s immortality won’t save him, like it didn’t save Magnus.

 

And then, the whole apartment fills with ridiculously loud music, Catarina cursing not silencing her phone as she tries to locate it, Ragnor waking up and blearily looking at her as she finally picks up, barely registering it’s Alec.

 

She listens to him, her heart beginning to beat faster and she can see Ragnor’s confusion at her expression changing. 

 

She disconnects the call without a word and grabs Ragnor’s wrist, dragging him out of bed, still just in his pyjamas with ducklings (that he won’t admit were once Magnus’) and leading him up the stairs to the apartment Alec occupies.

 

She doesn’t care about knocking, doesn’t think, just barges in through the door, and there he is.

 

He is sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, half empty mug of tea standing on the table besides him.

 

He looks different. His hair isn’t styled, he is wearing what is clearly Alec’s tee judging by how it hangs of his thin frame… and he  _ is  _ so thin, looks so weak and mistreated.

 

But it’s him.

 

Those beautiful, golden eyes staring at her, glistening with unshed tears.

 

Catarina throws herself at him, hugging him tightly, albeit gently, aware he may have some injuries, and tears flow down her face as she keeps whispering his name over and over again.

 

Alec closes the front door that none of the warlocks did in the rush to get to the apartment and goes to the kitchen to make tea, not wanting to interrupt (though sneaking careful glances, curious and touched by the reunion) and putting the kettle on to make tea, aware this is a prelude to what will probably be a long conversation.

 

Ragnor is still standing by the door, rooted to the spot, as if is he saw a ghost and Alec knows in a way, he did.

 

But then, from above Catarina’s shoulder, Magnus looks at him and in a cautious voice, prods.

 

“Little cabbage?”

 

And that’s all it takes. Ragnor breaks down the way Alec has never seen him before and takes Magnus in his arms. 

 

They stay like that for long hours, Ragnor on one side of Magnus and Catarina on the other, Alec in front of them as the rescued warlock and the Shadowhunter relay the tale, and then they all fill the gaps of what has been happening on both sides. 

 

By the time morning comes Alec’s stash of chamomile is finished, but it has done little to calm down their rapidly beating hearts. 

 

They are all tired, but none of them quite ready to go to sleep yet. Alec leaves them alone as he retires to his bedroom, giving them time to just soak in each other’s presence. 

 

He knows, sooner than later, they will all be asleep on that one tiny sofa.

 

But as Alec looks at three faces, and sees more happiness than he even thought possible, all he can do is give it that one chance of waking up sore from sleeping in weird positions, but tangled together.

 

They deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“My neck… I think it’s broken.”

 

“I am pretty sure even a warlock cannot be alive with a broken neck. That couch is not  _ that _ bad, Ragnor, stop whining and get up, you are squashing your girlfriend and friend.”

 

Ragnor gave Alec a sour look but stood up, trying to work the kinks out of his neck, and heading for the kitchen, leaving Magnus and Catarina behind, snuggled up like kittens.

 

Alec handed him a mug of tea and Ragnor sat himself on the counter, because apparently he was unable to behave like a normal human. Only then, did Alec notice it.

 

“...Are those ducklings?”

 

He could swear Ragnor looked pink despite being green.

 

“...I stole it from Magnus?”

 

“I don’t care. I just really, really need you to go to up to Izzy’s and Jace to ask them to come here, and I really need you to make sure Jace sees you too, even if Izzy opens the door, and I need you to be wearing them while you do this.”

 

Deciding not to question, Ragnor just stood up, and mug still in hand headed upstairs. 

 

Loud screeching a few minutes later told Alec it worked.

 

It also woke up Magnus and Cat.

 

“Who is dying?”

 

“Just my brother. I sent Ragnor to him in your pajamas.”

 

Magnus blinked a few times, looking around like he was remembering everything that happened, before Alec’s words seemed to register with him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it, Catarina yawning and sitting up next to him, supporting herself by leaning on Magnus, eyes still closed.

 

“Now that I think of it, the ducklings pants seemed familiar.” Magnus chose to say in the end, prompting Catarina to chuckle into his shoulder and open her eyes finally.

 

“He stole the fuzzy alien slippers too. So, Alec, Jace and Izzy are coming?”

 

“Yeah, you don’t mind if we feel them in?”

 

Catarina laughed.

 

“Please, you three are a package deal, as much as you will discover me, Ragnor and Magnus are.” She smiled at the newfound warlock. “You may bring Clary and Simon in too, if you want.”

 

Alec smiled, informing her they were on a patrol, so he would fill them in later, and went to the kitchen to bring Magnus and Catarina their teas and finish frying the last batch of the chocolate pancakes to go with a mountain of fruits, as it would feed not only him and Magnus but his siblings, Ragnor and Catarina too.

 

“So, you have siblings, Alec?”

 

Catarina seemed to be asleep once again, her face pushed between Magnus’ shoulder and the back of the couch, breathing even.

 

Magnus seeped the tea and seemed to relax visibly as the warmth slowly spread through his muscles.

 

“Yeah, Isabelle, Jace and Max. Jace is adopted, but he has been with us since we were 10, so I don’t really remember what it was like before. We may not be the same blood but he really is family. Isabelle is my sister. You will like each other is your indoor decorating style and wardrobe are anything to go by. And Max is just 11. He was a toddler when we fled our parents tyranny. He is with Luke and Jocelyn now, you will surely meet him soon too.”

 

Ragnor chose this moment to make his entrance with radiant Isabelle and grumpy looking Jace trodding behind.

 

Ragnor’s expression was that of pure glee.

 

“Oh, Alec, that is indeed a most amazing thing you told me to do. Look like Jace Cocky Lightwood might need that fearless rune after all.”

 

Magnus turned to Ragnor then, who sat himself in one of the armchair.

 

“Nice pajamas.”

 

The green warlock chose not to answer, but Alec could see the pink again.

 

He sat next to Magnus on the sofa, Jace sitting in the other armchair and Isabelle laying down on him, with her legs over the armrest.

 

“So, Alec, who is the new pretty boy? Introduce us!”

 

Alec swallowed the strawberry he just put in his mouth and nodded between them.

 

“Isabelle, meet Magnus. He is a warlock, as you might have gathered from his gorg... “ He tried to mask the slip with a cough. “...from his eyes.”

 

“Magnus, this is Isabelle, my sister, laying on Jace, my brother.”

 

They recounted the story of Magnus’ rescue yet again, Catarina adding some parts from he nest (she seemed to be slowly melting into the couch, her leg no longer visible, hidden in the folds) and Alec explaining most as it was obviously a less than pleasant yet still fresh memory for Magnus.

 

“Now, the thing is, that heroic rescue aside, what matters is that I can also the you the rest of that story. About the warlocks. What has happened that led to my capture and what they plan. And so, thanks to my brilliant person--Ragnor seemed to mutter something that sounded like “ever so modest” from where he stood up and was now looking out of the window. “--providing you with essential information, and with the force that you have… I think you can actually win that war. Shadowhunters aren’t as numerous as they want other to think either. After a recent crisis they are weakened also, though that is yet another lengthy story that affects us all and I would rather tell after I get a chance to fully regenerate. But trust me.You can end it all. And I would be honored to help you.”

 

Alec’s mind was working full force, already thinking about everything and Izzy could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. She grinned at the warlock and raised her mug of tea.

 

“To the war we will win. To the New World we will create!”

 

An echo of “To the New World” followed.

 

Later, once they all cleared out of the flat and it was just Alec and Magnus left on the couch, the warlock turned to the shadowhunter.

 

“Thank you, Alexander.” His smile was genuine and it made Alec’s heart stop. “Now… what was that about my eyes being gorgeous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you might have noticed number of chapters changed again. I sat down to write what i planned, but then it just happened and honestly? I feel like this fic is spiralling out of control. Good for you. Have a treat. I survived the exam, two more to go. be proud of me and pray I nail the next two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Another update so soon? Are you guys happy? Well, here! And the fic will have more chapters yet!

Alec just finished a phone call and came back to Magnus who was curled up on the couch watching Ellen.

 

“Hey, Clary and Simon are back, do you mind if I get everyone back and we go over what you know now, so you can go and rest later while we begin to plan?”

 

Magnus turned to look at him and Alec lost his breath for a moment because right now, his eyes were so incredibly big and liquid golden and beautiful. Damn, he really had a thing for Magnus’ eyes, and the warlock knew it.

 

Smirking, he answered.

 

“No, go on. As long as you make us something delicious to eat again.” He winked at Alec and the Shadowhunter was absolutely sure he was beetroot red so he just turned around and evacuated to the kitchen.

 

When he entered the living room again later, dinner alreayd in the oven, to put up a few plates and cutlery, having called everyone and gotten confirmation that --

 

“Yes, we will come for dinner.”

 

“When did I mention dinner?”

 

“You didn’t. So better get going, big brother.”

 

\--they will all be coming to dinner, and seeing Magnus deep in thought on the couch, still as if asleep but his eyes open and still stunning, TV off.

 

He turned around to go back to the kitchen for the glasses and pepsi when weak, quiet words reached him, almost as if Magnus was talking to himself, a dreamlike, wondering quality to his voice.

 

“Would you go on a date with me, Alexander?”

 

Alec stopped mid-step, turning around to look at the warlock. Magnus eyes were still set on the ceiling, open but unseeing.

 

“We are obviously attracted to each other, but have known each other less than a week and you barely know me at all. Yet you don’t seem to be barely physically attracted to me. For some reason, you really think I am a good man, you seem convinced that I am lovable, that I deserve nice things. It’s like you see something I don’t. I don’t understand. I am not lovable. I don’t deserve a good life. All I ever wanted was to do something right but it only ended up making things worse. It’s my punishment. The pain, the heartbreak. I am a monster. Why should I get the nice things?”

 

Alec was stunned and terrified and he approached Magnus carefully, feeling like back in that room again, sitting on the sofa by him and putting his hand on his cheek, making Magnus look at him and his eyes were just full of anguish and it broke Alec’s heart.

 

“Magnus…”

 

“You should have just left me there, Alec.”

 

“God, Magnus,  _ never  _ say that. You’re beautiful, kind and a great man. I don’t need to know you to see that. But for the record… I would love to. Get to know you. I would love to go on a date with you, Magnus Bane.”

 

Magnus blinked rapidly, and Alec tried desperately to pretend he didn’t see the tears pooling in his eyes. He lifted himself up to sit next to Alec.

 

“Sorry. That was… I guess I am not yet quite alright. My magic needs to settle and clearly it’s making me emotional. Let me help you with the dinner and then we can wait for the rest to come and maybe… discuss that date.”

 

And Magnus’ smile was small, but it was genuine and Alec couldn’t help but smile back, giving Magnus his hand and watching the warlock hesitantly take it and squeeze it lightly in a gesture of comfort.

 

They set up dinner together, Magnus regaining his energy and positive approach and teaching Alec a few tricks of Indonesian cuisine. The laughed and their hands brushed and Magnus looked like he really was ready to take the story on. 

 

They did not, in the end, talk about that date.

 

Ragnor and Catarina arrived right on time, because sometimes Ragnor was just very English. Jace and Izzy arrived not long after, along with Clary and Simon.

 

“Magnus, meet Simon, Izzy’s fiance and a fellow archer in our forces, and Clary, Jace’s girlfriend. She is the one I told you about, she can create portals.”

 

Magnus spared a single nod to Simon before striding to Clary and kissing her hand. 

 

“That is indeed absolutely unique. I will definitely want to have a talk with you later, darling.”

 

Alec pretended not to see how jealous Jace looked. The all settled and ate in silence, lost in thought and painfully aware the conversation coming wasn’t going to be an easy one.

 

Finally, Alec dropped the act.

 

“You said the Shadowhunters are weak. How?”

 

Magnus avoided his gaze.

 

“It’s about your parents, you are aware of that?”

 

Alec tensed, but nodded. 

 

“They are the enemy now. Just say it.”

 

“You must have noticed the high number of Shadowhunters switching to your sides lately. The reason for that is a fallout high up in the Shadowhunter’s Front ranks. General Maryse is now ruling alone after a fall out with her husband. And by fall out… I mean she threw him in a cell after he cheated on her with a man. Michael Wayland.”

 

Jace head shot up when he heard this.

 

“What? Say that again?”

 

Magnus seemed confused by his reaction but Alec rushed to explain as gently as he could.

 

“Magnus, I told you Jace was adopted. His name is Jace Wayland. Michael is his father.”

 

“But, Alec, he’s dead.” Jace was having trouble breathing, and looked ready to collapse if it wasn’t for Clary and Alec on his sides.

 

Magnus looked shocked.

 

“I may not know everything, but from my information… he assumed the same about you.” Magnus continued his story. “From what I know, Michael was sure his son was killed, which is what was the last straw for him to run away from The Shadowhunters Front. He made his life in hiding as a mundane, but kept vigilant and once he was sure he was safe to do so, years later, he got in contact with The Institute through Robert. They were a couple before Robert met Maryse and the flame of first love never really faded. As horrible as it sounds, it looks like Alec was the only reason Robert really married Maryse.”

 

Magnus glanced at the dark haired young man but Alec seemed to feel indifferent about it, so he continued.

 

“Michael no longer believed in everything Maryse fought for. During his life in hiding he investigated the history of the war and analysed ways to end it. He was interested in The Third Front, but never brave enough to approach it. Never sure if you were the right ones. He was betrayed by someone he believed in once already, but he chose to forgive Robert and so he chose to trust you. Robert saw his point and together, they began recruiting Shadowhunters and encouraging them to join you. But then Maryse found out and locked them.”

 

Magnu stopped, as if he was carefully choosing his next words.

 

“Maryse rule is fragile now. People no longer believe in her. Robert was always the charismatic one and now that he switched sides, they aren’t sure what is wrong and what is right. Maryse’s rule is based solely on fear and that makes them vulnerable to attack if we choose so. The situation with warlocks however… is a lot more delicate.”

 

Alec knew this part of the story wouldn’t be a pleasant one.

 

“Do you want to take a break, Magnus?”

 

The warlock smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“No, thank you, Alexander. This part of a story is a long one, but it comes down to simple and brief recounting. When the war first broke out between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, or more precisely, when the Shadowhunters first attacked us and Seelie, vampires and werewolves went in hiding, I was the one who chose to lead warlocks into the fight. For years I have been pouring my heart and soul into trying to negotiate with one Shadowhunters leader after another and give my people hope. I spent all my time trying to figure out how to bring peace for all species… unaware, that my closest advisor was working to undermine it all along. That is a story that Ragnor and Catarina will recognise, though they don’t know all the details.”

 

The two warlocks were looking at Magnus intensely, waiting for him to be comfortable with speaking again.

 

“We were out on a simple patrol. There wasn’t any danger around, not really. You could have thought that as a leader I shouldn’t have been there, but you understand better than anyone why I was, Alec. It was a setup and all went to hell. I have been attacked and badly wounded and it was assured Ragnor and Catarina were sure I was dead. In the end, I am glad to see you two managed escape and join forces with the Third Front, but I wasn’t so lucky. That day I didn’t come back to the station alone, I was brought in by a concerned looking Malcom Fade, the advisor in question. He had me healed and made sure I had an environment to regenerate as the damage I sustained was very extensive. And in the meantime, he took over my duties.”

 

Magnus had still in his eyes, fire and wind and destructive power of anger and hurt.

 

“I realised that then, when I was laying there, in a comfy bed in a room without windows, mourning two friends closest to me that I was sure were dead…”

 

Magnus choked on his tears and Catarina went to hug him.

 

“...I realised that when I was busy trying to find a way to bring peace, Malcolm already took control. It was based off big words about taking control and promises without any coverage, but it was enough. While I was weakened, he took over, and when I came back, it was obvious that I was a leader just in name. He made me think I have anything to say, but he kept the others on his side by the power of violence and fear. When I talked about peace, he wanted to ignite the war once again. He wanted battle. And slowly, it has come to the point when he managed to destroy everyone’s trust and respect for me, or maybe just threaten them enough, but he came to the point where he no longer had to pretend.”

 

Magnus ducked his head and his words sped up.

 

“That was about a month ago. It was a brutal and dirty confrontation that resulted in me getting beaten up nicely, forced into a collar that did not even block my magic but turned that magic against myself, tied up and thrown into a cellar where they could forget about about me.”

 

He looked at everyone again.

 

“That was how Alec found me. Starved and tortured and barely alive, sustained by nothing but magic that was forced inside me due to that collar and my own immortality, with the knowledge that the man I once valued turned my people against me. Definitely not the best month of my life.”

 

His words hung in the air, heavy until it was all broken by Izzy rushing to Magnus’ side and hugging him. The warlock laughed and brushed the tears that have fallen away.

 

“Magnus, you’re so brave.”

 

“Thank you, my dear Isabelle. I think we will indeed get along fabulously.” He said hugging her back.

 

Alec took it as a cue to take over.

 

“Alright. That is sure a lot to take in and consider. Come on, everyone, get back to yours and think it through. Cat, I want you to put it all into a report and present the situation to everyone tomorrow morning. Start planning the strategy with the rest of us present here. Simon, you will be bringing the updates to me once you come up with something to discuss, okay? I’m off for a few days to think it through with Magnus and help him get back to himself.”

 

“It’s okay, Alec.” Izzy said, half amused, but genuine. “You deserve some time off. We know you need it and not just because of Magnus.”

 

He nodded at her, gratefully and saw them all out, standing by the door with Magnus and saying their goodnights. Before they were gone, he took Clary and Izzy and had them turn to him, whispering.

 

“Take care of Jace, okay? This is a lot to take in.”

 

They both nodded and disappeared, Alec locking the door and finding himself in the corridor with a sleepy looking Magnus. 

 

The warlock looked at him with big, innocent eyes that were so trusting it made Alec’s heart break into tiny pieces.

 

“Magnus… You  _ were _ incredibly brave. I am proud of you. Let’s leave that to them for now though and get you to rest, okay?”

 

Magnus looked like he wanted to protest but nodded instead. Alec put a hand on his chin and looked him straight in the eyes.

 

“And Magnus… everything you just said, it only assured me I was right about you. You are brave, you are strong, and you are amazing. You are very lovable, Magnus.”

 

And Alec brought their lips together in a barely there, softest of kisses, before leading Magnus to the bedroom that has originally been his, ignoring weak protests about making Alec sleep in the guest bedroom.

 

“You know it’s just as comfortable as this one, Magnus.”

 

Magnus’ eyes were half closed and he nodded, surrendering.

  
“You are amazing. I will love nothing more than to get a chance at a relationship with you.” Having whispered that, Alec kissed his forehead and left, unaware of a tear sliding down the warlock’s cheek after he heard that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think. REALLY, PLEASE, TELL ME. Because I am kinda sure it sucks but I felt like I needed to establish some things for the AU. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKED.
> 
> It's also ended up long, so if you fell asleep trying to read it, I am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't talk about how long that update took. It's here and that's all that matters.

Next morning, Alec is awoken by laughter.

 

“Max? Who let you in?”

 

His little brother is sitting on the sofa, atop Magnus, who is practically shining.

 

He doesn’t physically look much better than yesterday. He clearly still needs time to rest and get back to himself, but he has a special kind of inner glow around him and Alec sees clearly that it’s thanks to Max.

 

He’s never been so grateful for his brother’s ever joyful demeanour.

 

“So you two have met, I see.”

 

He sits down in the armchair opposite them, watching with curiosity.

 

“Yeah!” Max is practically jumping with excitement. “I was telling Magnus about a book I just finished. He knows it, he even said he wanted to read it! I told him I can lend him my copy.”

 

“You would lend it to him before me?”

 

“He’s a guest, Alec!” Max is so adorably offended by the mere suggestion that Alec cannot help but smile.

 

“Fine.” He pretends to pout but his grin is ruining the effect. “So what would you two say for banana chocolate pancakes?”

 

The two of them, it appears, have less to say, and more to shout as they get up and Max literally pushes Alec towards the kitchen.

 

Magnus settles down on one of the stools and proceeds to tell Max about his travels around Italy and Alec makes them all pancakes that they devour in between the conversation.

 

Magnus has an amazing way of approaching Max so he doesn’t feel coddled, treating him like an adult but not boring him with his talk.

 

It warms Alec’s heart. They allow Max to run off after breakfast, the boy excited for staff training Lydia apparently promised him, and so Alec and Magnus are left alone.

 

“Do you want to do something? Watch a movie, read a book? Or maybe you can take a nap to get better?”

 

Magnus smiles.

 

“No, I’m fine. I am not tired. Maybe we could watch something?”

 

Alec smiles back.

 

They end up tucked into two corners of the sofa, each of them wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows, which Alec insists has everything to do with Magnus needing sugar to replenish his energy and nothing to do with his sweet tooth and they spend the afternoon watching musicals, with a break for ordering Chinese.

 

And then, they go to sleep, Alec in the guest bedroom, because he refuses otherwise.

 

Magnus gives in because he can recognize a man who won’t give up and he knows the guest bedroom is just as comfortable.

 

Feeling more at home than ever before with Alec’s scent surrounding him, he drifts off to sleep.

 

***

 

_ Magnus didn’t know where he was. All he could see around him was darkness outside of the small ring of light that he appeared to be the centre of. He could feel though. He could feel that there was someone behind him, someone he didn’t trust and desperately wanted to get away from but he couldn’t, his magic was bound and it was excruciating. Like every individual nerve in his body was being burnt with acid. _

 

_ It took Magnus a moment before he realised who it must be behind him. Malcolm. Magnus tried to move forwards, away from his captor but he was kicked to the side; the impact sending a fresh wave of agony through him. He vaguely heard his own scream over the roaring in his ears. Malcolm stepped round from behind him at last and whilst Magnus was relieved to not be completely unaware of Malcolm’s movements, he was quickly back to wishing that Malcolm wasn’t anywhere near him.  _

 

_ “Alec…” Magnus breathed out as the circle of light expanded to show him the brave, beautiful man whom Magnus never wanted anywhere near Malcolm. But he was and there was nothing he could do with his magic bound. “Alec!” _

 

_ Magnus got no response. The other man didn’t even flinch when Malcolm leaned down to whisper in his ear. Magnus wanted to scream, Malcolm was not allowed that close to Alec. He wasn’t allowed to whisper things that Magnus couldn’t hear. _

 

_ “Get away from him! Don’t you dare touch him!” Magnus shouted, trying to sit up again but he didn’t have the energy.  _

 

_ Malcolm grinned menacingly at him and brought out a knife. Alec didn’t move. Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away. Malcolm brought the cold blade down on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus screamed. _

  
  


“Magnus.”

 

The voice is quiet and cautious but it’s enough to bring Magnus back to reality.

 

He knows Alec can tell he’s awake and soon there’s a hand on his shoulder and Alec is sitting down on the bed next to him.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Magnus shakes his head against the pillow.

 

“Will you be alright?”

 

Magnus is quiet for a while.

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

And just like that, they end up cuddling and Magnus doesn’t wake up again that night.

 

***

 

It’s clear Magnus’ sleep schedule is back to normal.

 

He’s no longer exhausted enough to not let the nightmares consume him.

 

The next night and the night after that, Alec comes in to wake him again, and they end up cuddling.

 

Then, they decide to just share the bedroom and, even if they go to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, they wake up tangled together.

 

Until one night, Alec, clearly too tired to care, wraps himself around Magnus as he slips into bed.

 

Magnus smiles, and even though he still wakes up from a nightmare that night, it’s easier.

 

The nightmares are still regular but they no longer plague him every night.

 

Alec stays in his bed and in his heart.

 

They plan and talk and watch movies.

 

Magnus gets to spend more time with Ragnor and Cat, gets to know the delightful Isabelle better, takes to calling Clary biscuit because she’s cute even if she’s dating a weirdly annoying blondie Alec seems to like and he refuses to call Simon by his name.

 

He actually has fun with them.

 

He and Max bond over over analyzing underappreciated young adult novels and attempting to explain poetry to Alec.

 

He likes it.

 

He feels like he’s back home, even despite the fact that home is now filled with strangers…

 

But they aren’t really strangers anymore.

 

Day after day, he gets to know them and cannot imagine losing them.

 

They’re family.

 

***

 

He’s the little spoon and Alec’s body is warm and he smells of citrus shampoo and suddenly it hits Magnus how much he’s come to depend on it.

 

On Alec making chocolate banana pancakes in the morning, on Alec smiling at him over dinner and sliding into bed next to him, curling up together.

 

“We did it backwards, didn’t we?”

 

“Hm?” Alec’s voice is sleepy.

 

“I mean, obviously we are attracted to each other and we like each other, love each other, even if it’s in just friendly familial way so far, but somehow I feel like sleeping together without having sex isn’t supposed to come before a date or a kiss or a…”

 

But Alec silences him with a kiss.

 

“We can go on a date tomorrow. Fine?”

 

And Magnus goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Somehow, he’s sure it’s all gonna end well. He doesn’t have a single nightmare that night, or the night after that…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' nightmare is written by my wonderful Guardian Angel - Guardian_Rose. She was a sweetheart who helped me out when I couldn't find it in myself to plague the glittery baby's dreams. Love her so much xxx
> 
> Next time: battles.   
> Which would be a good thing if I could write action. Boo hoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Help. This fic tied me up and is keeping me in the basement, demanding more chapters.  
> It started out as a two shot. Now there are 8. HELP.


End file.
